Lose Yourself in Me
by vermilion aura
Summary: Newlyweds Byakuya and Ayana Kuchiki lose themselves in passion on the first night of their honeymoon. Byakuya KuchikixOC Sequel to Amid the Cherry Blossoms


**Author's Notes:** First off, I just want to say Merry Christmas to everyone. I sincerely apologize for having not posted anything in two months. The holiday season has pretty much kicked my ass at work following Thanksgiving. So, it's been nonstop and I haven't had much time to relax and sit down to write. Since it's Christmas Eve (Christmas for some others) and the first day of a three-day weekend, I finally got to sit down and write, finishing up this piece I had been working on for the past three weeks. After posting _Amid the Cherry Blossoms_, not only had I gotten positive reviews, I also got requests to write a sequel. Originally, I didn't intent to write a sequel, but after looking back on it and considering that it was nine years old, I decided that I would give it a try. Plus, my OC Ayana has been on the back burner since I wrote _Amid the Cherry Blossoms_. Hope you guys enjoy this special piece. I figured it would be a fitting Christmas present for all of you as thanks for your support and patience.

* * *

He found himself staring at her as she stared down at the floor, fidgeting with her fingers in the process. The white gold, diamonds and pink tourmaline of the Sakura ring and matching wedding band he gave her glowed in the dim candlelight, but they paled in comparison to her directly. Her cream-colored skin glowed from their time in the hot spring, and her long ebony hair flowed freely down her back. He was only able to get a side view of her face and blue-grey eyes, and the sight of her wearing just a towel was more than enough to get his blood pumping and heart racing.

The heir and next in line to the household of the noble Kaori clan, Princess Ayana held much admiration and respect amongst all of the Soul Society. Their courtship was the main headline all over, and it came as quite the surprise when she chose him. She had chosen the Kuchiki clan from the beginning, believing that marrying one from another noble family would benefit both sides. However, she also wanted to find love too, and upon coming to know the history of the Kuchiki clan was when she finalized her choice. Their union also gave him the title of "Prince", adding to his own duties, and he would fulfill them for his sake and hers.

He slowly approached her, reaching for her cheek and turning her face towards him. Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink, which he found adorable, and before she could respond, he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his broad back, relishing in the moment. She felt his muscular physique through the fabric of her towel, and her heart beat harder and faster.

He pulled away after a brief moment to gaze at her.

"Byakuya…"

The breathy sigh of his name added to the pounding of his heart.

"You are so beautiful, Ayana," he spoke in a low tone as he caressed her cheek.

She felt her cheeks heat up at his compliment, and she stole a glance at one of the scars on his chest. That said scar was one of the wounds he sustained during Aizen's treachery.

"Are you okay? I don't want you pushing yourself if you're still in pain."

"I'm alright," he replied with a nod. "Right now, I just want to focus on you for the rest of the evening."

She could see the desire reflected in his grey eyes; it was exactly what she was feeling, and she wanted to focus on him too. When she nodded, Byakuya leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as possible. He then lifted her up off the floor and carried her over to the futon in the back of the room. He laid her down and positioned himself on top of her, pulling away to take another gaze at her before pulling her towel apart and exposing her body to him. Just as he thought, she was sheer perfection, and as he touched her, her skin was soft and smooth to the touch. She arched into his touch, taking it all in and internally begging for more.

She reached for the towel wrapped around his waist and loosened it, the fabric falling to the futon. She took a minute to admire his form; his body was powerful perfection and roped with muscle, and she breathed an admirable sigh when she ran her hands up his abdomen to his chest.

He leaned forward towards her neck, capturing her throat with his mouth and hitting a sensitive spot while slowly moving his hips against hers. One of her hands moved to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his ebony locks. With every touch and every kiss on her lips and succulent skin, Ayana felt the love and passion he felt for her.

She arched slightly when he breathed heavily on one of her bare breasts, lavishing her skin with gentle kisses before closing his lips around the hardened bud of her nipple. The grip in his hair tightened, her moans slowly becoming louder and louder with each passing second. He alternated between her breasts before kissing his way up her neck to her lips.

Keeping his lips on hers and swallowing the moans emitting from her throat, Byakuya positioned himself between her legs, ready to unleash his passion for her. With one push against her hips, he was inside her. A sharp moan that resembled his name parted from her throat as he moved his hips, burying his face deep into her neck. Ayana surrendered to the pleasure and the feel of his body against hers, but did not want to fully succumb to the ecstasy without returning the favor.

She caught him off guard when she rolled over, pinning him down beneath her. Her hair fell to cover her breasts and her body, but she quickly flicked it back so that he could still see her.

"That's it. Don't cover yourself up. Let me see you."

His hands roamed up and down her sides a few times before sitting up and burying his face into the valley between her breasts. She breathed out a sigh before finding his neck and gently nibbling the area where throat melded into shoulder while her hands took the time to wander and take in every last bit of his physique. Wrapping his arms around her back, he laid down, pulling her with him. He grunted against her skin when she began to move her hips, matching his slow and steady rhythm when he moved. Ayana moaned in his ear with each thrust, and he soon found himself lavishing her neck and chest with kisses.

"I don't…want this…to end…anytime…soon."

She managed to breathe out that sentence in between thrusts while she pulled away from his neck and pressed her brow against his.

"I plan to make this last all night, or at least most of the night."

"Then don't stop, my love."

"Very well, my little princess."

She gasped when he rolled over, reclaiming the dominant position and then sealing his lips on hers. She happily welcomed it as the passion engulfed the both of them for the rest of the night.

* * *

The couple lied on the futon soundly with a sheet covering them both; Ayana rested her cheek against Byakuya's chest, and Byakuya had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close. It was well late into the evening; their lovemaking lasted for quite a while, and they were in the process of relaxing.

"I find it hard to believe that we're married, especially considering what we've just been through."

He rubbed her shoulder.

"Nobody is perfect, Ayana. I knew there would be bumps in the road along the way, and there will be more bumps in the road in this new life we've started."

He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"I know."

She then sat up so that she could look him in the eyes.

"It's all just a matter of how we handle those bumps as they come along.

"Just like how we handled our latest bump during Aizen's treachery."

"We will have our ups and downs, but what's important is that we face them together. Let's get some sleep. We still have a ways to go in our honeymoon."

With another nod, Ayana leaned forward to kiss him, sealing their future together before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**End Notes:** I'm hoping to finally get things together now that the holiday rush has just about passed. I do have another three-day weekend coming up around New Years. So, hopefully, with some extra time off, I can get more writing done and maybe post another project or two. I'll keep my fingers crossed that it all works out. Check back!


End file.
